A Morning Walk
by Pichu Main
Summary: A fennekin enjoys a morning walk in the forest and has an unexpected encounter with a growlithe.


**This is my first story I have written on this site. I hope I can find time to write more soon; creative writing is a lot more fun than I remembered it being. Please give me feedback, any review is welcome. Enjoy? (^_^)/**

 **Warning: This story contains smut and rape. If you do not want to read that then stop now. Thank you!**

* * *

The petite fennekin raised her head to the clear sky. A slight breeze rustled the browning leaves of the trees above her. It would be getting colder in the upcoming weeks, she knew these were the last days she had to enjoy the Autumn weather. She lowered her vision back to the forest floor and stepped forward. Her small paws softly crumpled the fallen leaves as she made her way forward. The forest was calm, the sound of moving water could be faintly heard through the brushing of the trees. Unbeknownst to the fennekin, she was being tailed by a growlithe. He waited for a good opportunity to strike as he watched the young fenniken's rump sway between her hind legs.

Fatigued from a long morning of walking through the forest, the fennekin began searching for a place to rest. She approached a clearing that looked promising. It was small, but had a soft patch of grass in the center for her to lie in. She lazily moved herself to the center of the clearing, yawned, and lowered her small, fragile body to the floor. A ray of sunlight cast over her through the trees. Readying herself for a nap, she turned to her side, then closed her eyes. This would be far too easy for the growlithe.

He approached the resting fennekin carefully until he has nearly on top of her. The fennekin felt that something was amiss but before she opened her eyes the growlithe had already pounced over her. Instinctively, she tried to retaliate but the growlithe was stronger than she was. He forced her on her back keeping her pinned to the ground. It did not matter how hard she tried to escape, she could not escape the growlithe. She was scared and confused with tears forming in her eyes. Completely giving up on getting away from the stranger's grasp, she looked up toward her harasser with tears falling from the sides of her face. The growlithe smirked as he stared back down at her.

He pushed onto her harder, causing her to squeal. she was shaking uncontrollably. "p-p… pl.. please don't… don't... h… h-hurt me." she managed to say weakly between her breaths. Her chest was beating at a rapidly. This delighted the growlithe, he said nothing in return. Instead he continued to push her down, keeping her miniscule body retained beneath him. His gaze left her sobbing face as he began to examine her frame. He stopped only for a moment to admire her slim body and her immature nipples. Finally, the fennekin's young, pure folds became the center of his attention. She watched him as he surveyed her body, unable to do anything but wait for him to do let her go. The growlithe and fennekin stayed this way for a moment.

The fennekin's heart was still pumping fast. She tilted her head to see what the growlithe had taken so much attention to. The growlithe was still staring menacingly at her soft, warm entrance. His shaft was hanging above her and starting to grow. The youthful fennekin did not know why he was looking at her like he was, but she did not want to stay and find out, she wanted to get away now. She struggled one last time, trying to kick, bite, or scratch her oppressor. It was once again useless, he was bigger and stronger, the growlithe easily continued to hold her down.

He was now fully erect, his member lightly grazing against her fur. A new wave of tears flooded down from her eyes, she sobbed but could not make out any words. There was no more struggling, she knew she was powerless, she just wanted this be over. The growlithe pushed down on her, his member pressing harder against her tight vaginal opening. He licked her face as she wept. Then without hesitation, he thrust in as deep as her petite frame would allow him to go. The fennekin winced in pain as she lost her innocence. The growlithe held her firmly in place underneath him as he swiftly penetrated her. Her inexperienced pussy was tight around the growlithe's girth. He continued to press forward, tearing her and making her yelp with every push. There was no relent to his lust, he picked up his pace. The fennekin clenched her paws that were now digging into the ground.

The growlithe was nearing climax, he started to use more force in anticipation. The fennekin was both pain and pleasure. She could hardly think about what was happening anymore, and she barely knew where she was. The growlithe was in ecstasy from the bliss she had given to him. He leaned his face down to hers and drew her into a deep kiss. She did nothing to stop him, almost not acknowledging that it was happening at all. He had reached his limit at last. He made a few final hard thrusts into her tight slit before one last push. He filled her narrow and shallow pussy, excess spilled out on her tail and the leaves underneath them.

The fennekin was barely conscious. She felt him remove his shaft from out of her lips. She felt his warm fluids dripping from her rump. The growlithe looked down at her exhausted, immature body. It no longer looked as innocent as before. The fennekin met eyes with him with. her expression almost completely blank. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Slowly, she closed her eyes and her head fell to her side, soon after she passed out on the soothing grass. The growlithe felt satisfied for now. He stepped to the side of her then lied down next to her to rest. They slept together for several hours under the midday sun


End file.
